Three ways to get off
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: Uryu gets passionate after watching Ichigo eat Strawberries, and has a few requests, on involving a masochist hollow... My summaries suck. Is better than it sounds.


Three ways to get off

Part 1

Hichigo/Ichigo/Uryu

Ichigo had just walked in from school, and the house was quiet.

"Uryu, where are you?" He and Uryu had been dating for a month, and he was staying round Uryu's, buying time away from his dad.

He didn't get an answer. He started to get worried for his bespeckled boyfriend, and started searching around the house. It was in Uryu's bedroom that he saw a shirt and tie on the bed. He walked in. The door suddenly slammed shut, and Ichigo was pushed onto the bed, his lips being crushed. He looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes behind glass.

"What's this about?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you, Ichigo." Uryu purred, in a voice so seductive, it made Ichigo melt. Uryu sent butterfly kisses down his neck, and started nipping the buds on his chest.

"Uryu, what got into you?" Ichigo asked.

"I just need it! You had strawberries for lunch, and watching you suck them left me barely able to keep calm all afternoon! You are going to help me. Alright?" Ichigo grinned.

"I never said I wanted to stop. So you get off on watching me eat strawberries?" Uryu chuckled.

"That's one of the three ways." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"There's more? Tell me, and I'll do it." He grinned.

"Well, I'm sure you would do the second one, but I'm not so sure about the third. I've only ever fantasised about it. It is technically the same as the second, but not…" Ichigo kissed him.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"The second one is watching you jerk off." Uryu grinned. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." Uryu grinned. Ichigo smirked.

"Well then, I reckon we're both wearing too much clothing…" Uryu had it covered, and within seconds, the offending material was gone. Ichigo started stroking himself at the end of the bed, slowly at first, but then faster, and he could see Uryu's mouth watering at the sight. Ichigo could feel himself reaching his limit.

"Uryu…I don't know how much longer I…oh, god!" Uryu had wrapped his mouth around the substitute's length, and was sucking him off. Ichigo ran his fingers down his own chest, giving Uryu motivation to continue.

It wasn't long until Ichigo erupted, and Uryu lapped up every last drop of the white liquid. Ichigo slowly came down from his high.

"What was the third one?" He asked. Uryu blushed.

"Well, let me say first, I will do anything for you if you did it."

"Anything?" Uryu nodded. "Alright then. What is it?"

"Technically the same thing, but with yourself." It dawned on the red head what Uryu meant, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"But why?"

"Because it would be sooooo hot!" Uryu closed his eyes and smiled, obviously picturing it. He could also see Uryu getting harder just thinking about it.

"Fine, I'll ask him. I'll doubt if he'll do it though." Uryu kissed him.

"Thank you Ichigo." Ichigo closed his eyes, and entered his inner world. There sat a sulking hollow.

"Having fun, King?" He growled. "Because it's not fair. How comes I'm the holy motherfuckin virgin, and you get all the goods?" He sighed.

"Well, you're in luck. Uryu wants a show. I'm at your disposal." The hollow snapped to face him, a huge grin on his face.

"You what?"

"Hey, it's at Uryu's request, he wants it. A lot. So?" Hichigo nodded.

"See ya outside, King!" Ichigo opened his eyes, and Hichigo was above him.

"Ya ready, cuz I'm going to show ya who should be riding who!" Hichigo went to attack his neck, when Ichigo flipped him over.

"I'm king. My rules. And I thought you just said you were a virgin? I need to show you how it's done." Ichigo started sucking at the hollows neck, and then made his way lower. Hichigo for once couldn't talk.

"King…please…stop teasing me!" Ichigo's eyes widened for a second, but then he smirked and dragged his dick across Hichi's hole, and I don't mean the one in his chest.* Hichigo moaned.

"I'm begging ya King…ya know me…ya know what I like…" Ichigo swiped across him again.

"Then beg for me, you dirty little slut."

Uryu had never seen this side to Ichigo before. His Ichi was always so shy and gentle. But this dirty talk was forcing him to touch himself. It was hot; the way Ichi was talking dirty. He liked it.

"King…take me whole…like the whore I am…please Ichigo-sama… take my innocence. Hurt me!" Ichigo rammed himself into that unprepared virgin hole.

"God, Hichi, you're so tight…" He angled himself, and shoved in again, hitting Hichigo's prostate.

"AH! GOD YES! AGAIN! HARDER! FASTER! KING!" Ichigo kept raming him, while he pumped Hichigo's neglected flesh. He soon had the hollow running, the cum camouflaging with his skin. Uryu was panting; he had been stroking himself without realising. Hichigo turned to Ichigo.

"We should help him with that." Ichigo nodded. They carried Uryu to the bed, and Ichigo lay underneath him.

"Hichi?" The hollow looked up from the other side of the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Rim him." Uryu's eyes went wide, as a blue tongue swirled around his hole, making him twitch and moan. Once Hichi had stopped, he nodded to Ichigo. As soon as Ichigo had entered Uryu, Hichigo started blowing the Quincy.

"AH! OH GOD MORE! PLEASE!" Ichigo kissed him. He had then remembered Uryu's face when he had called Hichi a slut.

"Scream for me, you little whore." Uryu screamed Ichigo and Hichigo's names over and over until he released. Hichigo licked up the mess as Ichigo released inside the raven haired boy.

"That…was…amazing." Uryu smiled. He snuggled into Ichigo's chest, and fell asleep. Hichigo turned to Ichigo.

"See ya next time King!"

* Hah, my failed attempt at hollow humour.

So, I had to do this. Like, had to. So, any requests, normal or crack (I love crack, I like the challenge) I will try to do.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as Uryu did!

UryuByakuyaBabe x


End file.
